Treating surfaces with cleaning solutions, protective coating solutions and other viscous mass solutions normally involves the expulsion of a selected viscous mass followed by mechanical distribution with, for instance, a rag, brush or sponge. To increase the ease and efficiency of mechanical distribution, mechanical cleaning implements have enjoyed, and continue to enjoy, considerable innovation by skilled artisans. Existing technological advances in mechanical cleaning implements, however, continue to suffer from structural and functional shortcomings in certain applications thus necessitating certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved nozzle assemblies and improved mechanical applicators.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzle assemblies that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzle assemblies that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzle assemblies that are inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzle assemblies uniquely adapted for applying and mechanically distributing viscous mass to grout areas between tiles.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved applicators that are easy to construct and inexpensive.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved applicators uniquely adapted for mechanically distributing viscous mass to grout areas between tiles.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzle assemblies having removable applicators uniquely adapted for mechanically distributing viscous mass to grout areas.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to increase the ease and efficiency of applying and distributing surface treatment solutions.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to increase the ease and efficiency of applying and distributing surface treatment solutions to grout areas between tiles.